Meat loaves are commonly sliced and the slices collected in groups in accordance with a particular weight requirement, the groups being packaged and sold at retail. The number of slices in a group may vary depending on the size and consistency of the meat loaf. For some products, neatly aligned stacked sliced groups are preferred, while for other products the groups are shingled so that a purchaser can see a part of every slice through transparent packaging.
Typically, round cross-section or square-section meat loaves are sliced into thin slices which are stacked or shingled in groups to be packaged and sold. These slices are then used by the consumer as cold cuts for sandwiches, and the like.
Slicing apparatus are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,649,463; 5,704,265; EP 0 713 753; or WO 99/08844, all herein incorporated by reference. Slicing apparatus and conveyor systems are also embodied in the FORMAX FX180 Slicer and FORMAX SNS Slicer available from Formax, Inc. of Mokena, Ill., U.S.A.
Meat carcasses can also be sliced into single slices or steaks for packaging or sliced in straight or shingled stacks as described above.
It is important when slicing and packaging meat products that quality of the meat being sliced and thereafter packaged is monitored. In this regard, it may be desirable that meat slices from the loaf or carcass of a predetermined grade have a predetermined maximum fat-to-lean ratio, and minimum amount of flaws, such as fat deposits, glands, isolated bits or voids.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,136,504; 4,226,540 and 4,413,279 disclose slice scanning systems wherein the cut slice of a food product is optically scanned for fat content and the resultant slice can be characterized accordingly.
The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to provide a system which would be directly responsive to the quality of cut slices and which would provide a compact and effective arrangement to classify slices based on fat content and fat deposits.